Movay
We open our eyes and look up. We are on a grass. We get up and rub our head. We exit Point of View Vision and we see Charbel, the real one, not a Character, on the floor. Charbel stands up weakily and finds Ahmad, the real one, not the Character, lying on the ground in front of him. Charbel: Ahmad? Wait, AHMAD AHMAD! Charbel opens Ahmad's eyes, who fly closed once he lets go. Charbel shakes Ahmad. Nothing happens. He gets an idea. He puts Ahmad's finger in his mouth and puts it in his ear. Ahmad shakes and wakes up, with drying blood on the back of his head, which Charbel has. Ahmad: What happened? Charbel: Ahmad! Ahmad: Charbel? Is that you? I never met you in real life before! Charbel: Where are we? And why is there dry blood on the back of our heads? Ahmad: I got no idea at all. Last I remmember, is a guy putting a wierd metal helmet with lights and stuff on my head, forcefully. Then, guh, here. Charbel: Same. Think we were kidnapped? Ahmad: I guess. But who? and why leave us here? Charbel: There's must be something dangerous for this to happen. I think we should find people. Let's go that way. Ahmad: That way? NO. There's no life there. Follow the smokes. Like there! Ahmad points to a place behind a few hills where smoke is rising. Charbel: Why are you saying that? Ahmad: Human products produce Smoke. Animals, don't. Ahmad runs into that direction. Charbel runs after him. Ahmad trips and falls face-first on the root of a tree, unintenionally dodging a lightning bolt. A Brainstorm steps out of the back of a tree. Charbel runs in. Ahmad: Is that...? Charbel: A Brainstorm?! Ahmad/Charbel (unison): Impossible! The Brainstorm approaches them both. Ahmad and Charbel back off to the tree behind them. Charbel screams. (Note: he doesn't stop. I'll tell you when he stops). Brainstorm: This gives me a headache. Ahmad sneaks up and climbs the tree that is behind the Brainstorm. He breaks a branch and jumps down and smacking the Brainstorm with the brack on the open brain. The Brainstorm, with a semi-red brain turns to zap ahmad and shoots at him. Ahmad jumps from the tree, making the Brainstorm zap it, and get elctrocuted in the process. He falls to the ground unconcious, while he was preparing a blast. Ahmad closes his brain plates, casuing his brain to explode. Charbel stops screaming. Charbel: You destroyed it! Ahmad: Thanks for the screaming, it worked. He's still alive though. We better get going! Charbel and Ahmad walk away to climb the hill. On the top, Ahmad finds a Volcano producing the smoke. Ahmad: Can't be! Noway! Lebanon has no Volcanoes at all! Charbel: Maybe we traveled into some other country. Ahmad: But... which country? Charbel: I got no idea. But... how is that Brainstorm here? Suddenly, they hear massive fist pounding. Ahmad and Charbel turn around and find Tina, who is way larger than she appears i the series, larger muscles, nearly torn cloth and a wide open mouth with a drooling mouth and long tongue and sharp teeth. Ahmad: (gulp) Isn't that Tina? Charbel: I am afraid so... (shake of fear) Tina charges to bite through Ahmad only for Charbel to push him out of the way. This made Tina bite the ground, eventually biting the ground. She unbites the ground and looks at Charbel and Ahmad, then her mouth largens and she eats a piece of the ground, chewing it and swallowing. Charbel: Did she just eat the ground?! Ahmad: She's dangerous! More than we created her! Tina punches the ground with all four, generating a large shockwave that sent Ahmad and Charbel flying, and destroyed the entire hill, into pieces of debris. Ahmad and Charbel fall to the ground. She charges into them. Ahmad puts the log in her face, she eat the log eventually. Ahmad: Yikes! Ahmad runs away, followed by Charbel. Tina pounds the ground, casuing an earthquake. Ahmad and Charbel are sent flying at her. She grabs them each in one hand and closers them to her. Ahmad: No other choice! Ahmad poked Tina's eye hard, going deeper, it becomming filled with blood. He quickly does the same to the rest of the eyes. He jumps from her grip, getting Charbel with him. Tina, with bleeding- err- eyes, charges at him. Ahmad grabs Charbel and runs in circles around Tina. Tina: I can't see! Ahmad runs out of her way and pulls Charbel with him. Tina: That doesn't mean I can't hear your panting! Ahmad pulls Charbel and runs up to the face of the Volcano. Tina leaps up to get in front of them. She succeeds... and falls into the Volcano. Charbel: You did it! Ahmad: Let's go out of here and get to the other direction! Ahmad runs in the opposite way of the Volcano. But in his way is: Mustafa. Ahmad: Mustafa? Charbel backs off and bumps into Fred. Fred shows off his Novatrix and transforms into Boulder. Mustafa's eyes glow green and grows a beak, feathers covering him all over. He was Kicken Hawk. Charbel: Fred? Why haven't you shouted Boulder's name! Ahmad: Charbel, I think these aren't our creations. Maybe they existed before we even got the idea of them. Charbel: Impossible! Boulder charges at Charbel, who ducks and runs from his path. Kickin' Hawk charged with his taloons. Ahmad grabbed a nearby branch and blocked Kicken Hawk's attack, cutting the branch in half. Ahmad gulps and dodges a taloon swing. Blank runs in and makes Charbel trip. Charbel looks at both of them. Charbel: Blank?! Ahmad kicks Kicken Hawk in the stomach and roundhouse kicks him. Kicken Hawk grabs Ahmad and throws him at the tree. Ahmad slams into Ahmad (Character) as Humungousaur's chest. Humungousaur catches him from his shirt. Ahmad: Put me down! Blank as Gotht phases from the ground in Charbel's way. Charbel grabs a rock and slams it into Boulder's face. Boulder charges at Charbel, who dodges and slams into a tree. Gotht slaps Charbel with his tentacles. Charbel held two tentacles and tied them together. Gotht charges with all his others. Charbel ties a tentacle into another, and dodges a slap from another. He ties the final set of Tentacles. Boulder charges at Charbel, who puts Gotht in his way, making Boulder strike Boulder, detransforming him. Humungousaur charges at Ahmad, who ducks, making Kickin Hawk swing his taloons at Humungousaur. Humungousaur punches Kicken Hawk in the face, making him detransform and fall out cold. Charbel runs from Boulder and climbs a tree. Boulder rams into the tree, knocking it at him and Humungousaur, reverting Boulder unconscious. Humungousaur throws the tree away and charges at Ahmad and Charbel. Ahmad and Charbel dodge and cause Humungousaur to slam into a tree. Ahmad: Why are you fighting us?! Charbel: Wait! He has something on his head! Humungousaur has a mind-control headband. Ahmad: Mind-control headband! Charbel: Distract him! Charbel runs from Humungousaur's way. Ahmad waves to Humungousaur and runs off. Charbel climbs a tree. He breaks off a branch. Charbel: Bring him here! Ahmad runs off to the tree. Humungousaur charges at the tree. Charbel throws the branch at Humungousaur, hiting the red chip on the headband head on, deactivating it. Ahmad: Wow! That was a lucky shot! Charbel: I am an expert in Archery... He's waking up! Humungousaur gets up. Humungousaur: Uh... That hurt. What happened? Humungousaur detransforms. Ahmad (Character) comes out of the flash. Ahmad (user): Tell us, how are you alive and how did we create you just like you are? Ahmad (Character): No, I'm never alive. This is your dream world. I only exits here. Charbel: Why are we stuck here? And how do we share the same dream world? Ahmad (Character): Because Lord Frankenvil has taken over your mind, and he sent you here. He has enslaved this entire world. He mind-controlled the Omnitrix Wielders while the others are in his prison. Ahmad (user): I think we better go free the additional characters. We need your powers to free the rest of the wielders from mind-control. Ahmad (Character): We can also use yours. Charbel/Ahmad (unison): We got Powers? Ahmad (Character): Sure, you created this world, you can do pretty much more to this, but remmember, the more you create, the more Frankenvil gets powerful. Charbel: Ok, who's Frankenvil? Ahmad (Character): That, I don't know. Ahmad (user): Alright. Let's free the wielders? Charbel grabs Fred and clicks his chip on the band. Both Ahmads free Blank and Mustafa respectively. Meanwhile: a Wierd Creature was stiing on a throne, in a mechanical room. Cercecrustacians were sitting on chairs with controls in front of them. A Giant Hologram of the Ahmads freeing Blank is in front of the throne. Character: Mmm... They discovered. Make it as hard as possible, briing the Giant Forcefield. and prepare the ultimate soldiers.